Glitch Mafia IV
| image = | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = | link = [ ] | size = Players (Large/Small) | startdate = | winningfaction = | roster = #, player | first = | last = | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by based on It began on month day, year and ended in a Goodie/Baddie/Indie win in N / D (month day). List of items to do for each game: In order to make it easier for people to know what needs doing and what has not been done yet for each game, I have compiled the below checklist of items for each game that still needs help. once a step is completed, delete it everyone knows what steps remain to be completed. Game in progress *5. Add game to Master List of Games & Players Master list and to current era Era 8 *6. Add game picture *7. Edit game info box and completed all info except MVP and end of game roster and winning faction (link to game page, host, starting roster). *8. For any new players, create a new page for them, empty player page is here Blank Player *9. Edit top section of game page with host and design info and game start date. *10. Add all game rules. *11. Add role info and color each faction with its faction color. *12. Edit Day and Night Posts for Intro post, Night and Day posts, and final post. *14. Fill out First to die section of game info box. * Do NOT enter any role information for players until the game is over! Also do not enter any secret information until the game is over. End of game. *15. Finalize the end of game roster. *16. Checked that all day/night posts are entered. *17. Add Host's summary if any. *18. Complete winning faction section just below Host Summary section. *19. Fill out top of game page and info box for winning faction, end date, ending roster, MVP. Add MVP to the player's page in both awards areas *Ask the host for a list of ALL actions and enter that in the action section. Also be sure to enter any secret indy powers or wincons if the game has them. Work on other pages *20. Update all player records to add this game. *21. Update Host's player page to add this game to hosted games *22. Update pages for Died N1, First to Die Club, Bullseye Club *23. Update Master List of Games & Players for Host, First to die, MVP *24 Get Nana to review page to be sure everything is done. *25. Remove helpneeded category from game page. *26. Delete this list from this game page. All done! Game Mechanics Rules Role Description Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts [ Intro] [ N1] [ D1] [ N2] [ D2] [ N3] [ D3] [ N4] [ D4] [ N5] [ D5] [ N6] [ D6] [ N7] [ D7] End of Game Roster Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games Category:HelpNeeded